February 14, 4:00 PM
by KiiroIka
Summary: Who knew so many things could happen during one, specific time. Am I right, Sasuke-kun? / AU. SasuSaku. Please R&R. Actually rated K, but there's a T-ish, almost M-ish part, so, yeah. I needed the M-ish part for... emphasis? Oh well, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**February 14, 4:00 PM.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic.**

**KiiroIka.**

_So many things can happen at a certain time._

I do not own Naruto.

-x-

February 14, 4:00 PM.

We were six, and we belonged to different classes. I was there, getting bullied by my girl classmates. I was crying hard, you know? Well, I guess you remember that. They were bullying me because of my huge forehead, my weird pink hair and my secret crush on you. [Don't you dare smirk].

-x-

"_Ha-ha! You really think Sasuke-kun would fall for a weird, ugly girl like you?" A brunette yelled as she slapped a little pink-haired girl on the cheek._

"_I… I am not weird! I am not ugly, too!" The pinkette sobbed. She sounded like she was trying to convince herself._

"_Wait, what's that?" A blonde girl asked, getting the small, pink envelope being held by the pinkette. The tore it open and began to read the content._

"_It's a love letter," Said the blonde, "for Sasuke-kun."_

_The girls around her laughed. The blond tore the letter while the brunette tore the envelope. They were the meanest girls in the class._

"_Stupid! A love letter? You really are hopeless." The brunette kicked the cherry girl on the stomach. She cried in pain as she fell down, sobbing. The girls continued to laugh while yelling insults aimed for the cherry girl._

-x-

I felt so pathetic, then. I thought I was going to die.

And that was when you passed by.

-x-

"_Hey, what's going on here?"_

_The girls stopped laughing and turned their heads when they heard the voice. They forgot about the pink-haired girl, who was still crying on the floor._

"_Sasuke-kun! We were beating up this ugly girl for you!" The blonde told Sasuke._

"_She doesn't deserve you." The brunette added. The raven-haired boy, known as the famous Sasuke Uchiha, ignored the girls and went to the pink-haired one._

"_Are you okay?" He asked sweetly. She continued to cry._

"_Sasuke-kun!" The girls yelled. He glared at the girls who bullied the little pinkette._

"_You should all be ashamed of yourself! You bullied her! You are all so heartless and cruel." He said in a calm, angry voice. The girls protested, but he spoke once more, "Leave us alone. Don't you dare hurt this girl, or I will fight you!"_

_The girls all left with frowns on their faces. Sasuke helped the pinkette sit up._

"_Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke asked._

"_I… I'm not… Ugly…" The pinkette sobbed. She buried her head in her hands. "I am not weird!" She sobbed._

"_No, you're not." Sasuke said. "Don't mind what those stupid girls said!"_

_The pinkette looked at him and blushed. "S-s-sasuke-san?" She said, wide-eyed._

"_Hey, hey, don't need to get so formal with me!" Sasuke grinned. The pinkette smiled. "Now, use my hanky and wipe your face."_

_The girl did so. Her face was cleaner, but her eyes were still puffy from crying._

"_See? You look better!" Sasuke said, poking her cheek. The girl blushed and giggled, a sound that made little Sasuke smile._

"_I like your laugh." He smiled. "Say, what's your name?"_

"_S-sakura… Haruno…" The pink-haired girl named Sakura replied softly._

"_Sakura?" Sasuke asked as he stroke her hair. "It means 'Cherry Blossom,' right?"_

_Sakura nodded._

"_Cherry blossoms are nice… I like cherry blossoms!" Sasuke smiled. Sakura's eyes brightened. "My family has a whole field of cherry blossoms!"_

"_R-really?" Sakura asked, curious. Sasuke stood up and helped her up. Sasuke dusted off the dirt on his pants. Sakura picked up the torn pieces of her letter for Sasuke._

"_Hey, what's that?" Sasuke asked, standing beside her._

"_M-my valentine's day letter… to you…" Sakura blushed. She thrust her hands out and gave the pieces of paper to Sasuke. "H-happy valentine's day, Sasuke-san."_

"_Th-thank you, Sakura." He smiled. "Thank you so much."_

_He put the pieces together on the floor and read it. Sakura was behind him, blushing. Sasuke stood up, keeping the pieces of paper in his pockets._

"_Let's be friends then," He was holding out a hand to Sakura, "okay, Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura smiled brightly and took his hand. "O-okay… Sasuke-kun."_

"_Then it's settled!" Sasuke had a cute, goofy grin on his face. "You and I are friends from now on, and I'll protect you from those mean bullies no matter what!"_

_Sakura smiled. She still had a crush on Sasuke, but now, she was seeing him as a brother._

-x-

We'd been best friends since then. I can't forget that goofy smile on your face—you look so much like Naruto, you know? And now Naruto's rambling on about how his smile wasn't goofy. [Shut up, Naruto. I can list so many reasons on why your smile is so goofy].

Anyways, I like your goofy smile. You show it so rare, and I am very lucky to be one of the witnesses of that.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**February 14, 4:00 PM.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic.**

**KiiroIka.**

_So many things can happen at a certain time._

I do not own Naruto.

-x-

February 14, 4:00 PM.

Remember when we were seven? It was valentine's day, and I forced you out on a date [Stop laughing, Naruto. I will wipe that smile off your face]. We were in Konoha park. You treated us some cotton candy.

-x-

"_Mm, Sasuke-kun, you didn't have to buy cotton candy!" Sakura said, happily munching on hers. "I thought you were saving up for that Superman action figure you wanted."_

"_Well, you forced me on a date. When a guy and a girl go on dates, the guy has to treat the girl." Sasuke pouted._

-x-

Aww, you are such a romantic boy, even at the age of seven!

Anyways, we were sitting on a bench when you asked me that if a boy and a girl love each other, they'd get married and have kids, like our parents right now. [Yes, Kakashi-sensei. Believe it or not, Sasuke-kun asked that]. Honestly, I was very surprised you asked that.

-x-

"_Ne, Sakura-chan." Sasuke said, looking at the boy who just proposed to his girlfriend. "I have a question."_

"_What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She tilted her head and smiled sweetly._

"_When a girl and a boy love each other, they get married and have babies, right?" He asked. He took a bite of the fluffy pink sweet that was in his hands. "Like our parents."_

"_Yup, you are right." Sakura replied, her smile never leaving her face._

"_Uh, Sakura-chan…" Sasuke blushed and looked away. "You… You love me, right?"_

_Sakura giggled at the raven-haired boy's question. "Of course I do, Sasuke-kun! Everybody knows that." Sakura moved a little closer to Sasuke. "Even after forever ends, I'll still love you."_

_Sasuke gave a happy smile. "Okay then."_

_He looked Sakura in the eyes._

"_Promise me you'll marry me someday."_

_Sakura's eyes widened. Her shocked expression turned into a happy one. "Okay…"_

_She held out her pinky._

"_I promise."_

-x-

"I'll love you even after forever ends." A little impossible, don't you think? But hey, I love you that much. After that, our parents fetched us, and you kissed me on the cheek before getting into the car. My parents kept rambling on how cute we looked. My mom called your mom and I bet they were still talking about us.

But hey, we did look cute actually.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**February 14, 4:00 PM.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic.**

**KiiroIka.**

_So many things can happen at a certain time._

I do not own Naruto.

-x-

February 14, 4:00 PM.

We were already sixteen.

Oh my gosh, this day! This totally embarrassing day!

Anyways, after exactly 1 year of dating, you finally asked me to be your girlfriend. We were in Starbucks, right? Oh gosh, did you annoy me that time. I even hit you on the head, right? But I guess it was all worth it.

-x-

_It was just another valentine's day in Starbucks. Couples ordering drinks, cuddling and kissing and all that PDA. Sakura couldn't stand it._

"_Can't they get a room?" She said. She looked at the seat in front of her, only to find her date missing._

"_Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Sakura," He stopped using the –chan suffix when they hit ten, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_Sakura turned her head to the side and saw Sasuke, kneeling down on one knee, holding out a box. Sakura's eyes widened. Everyone in Starbucks were watching them. _

"_S-s-sasuke-kun…" She cried. She hit Sasuke on the head. "Y-you!" The crowd gasped. Sasuke's eyes widened—he thought she was going to reject him._

_And that's when she surprised him. Still crying, she kissed him—it was their first kiss._

-x-

Sasuke-kun, you know how I hate people watching me! But there, you got everybody's eyes on us. You stupid guy, asking me to be your girlfriend that way. You know I hate public attention. [You may stop laughing, now].

Well, I said yes, anyway. Even if you were already embarrassing me, I said yes. I love you that much.

-x-

"_You idiot! You know how I hate people staring at me!" Sakura cried._

"_So is that… a no?" Sasuke frowned. Sakura hit him on the head again._

"_OW! Sakura, what is your problem?"_

"_Of course it's not a no! How could I say no to you, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura still had tears, but she was smiling. "You know how much I love you, Sasuke-kun. I would never say no to you."_

_The whole Starbucks cheered. Sasuke and Sakura got up, and Sakura put on the gift he gave her—a necklace with a "SxS" pendant. They kissed once more before walking out of Starbucks hand-in-hand, ready to tell their parents the news._

-x-

You know, Sasuke-kun, you are really fun to hit. [Naruto's grinning—he agrees].

Well, we told our parents to meet us in KFC right away, and we tell them the news. It was so embarrassing because they were squealing inside the fast-food chain when they found out. At that moment, I thought they were happier than we were.

Then again, what's not to be happy about?

-x-


	4. Chapter 4

**February 14, 4:00 PM.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic.**

**KiiroIka.**

_So many things can happen at a certain time._

I do not own Naruto.

-x-

February 14, 4:00 PM

It was our 2-year anniversary, and we decided to chill in my place. My parents weren't home and your parents were out with them. So we watched movies, ate popcorn…

-x-

"_C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Let's watch a horror movie!" Sakura beamed, pulling her boyfriend to the space beside her. "I've got some popcorn!"_

"_Sakura, you'll just scare the shiz out of yourself." Sasuke smirked. The pinkette puffed her cheeks like a kid._

"_I AM NOT SCARED!" Sakura pouted. Sasuke let out a chuckle._

"_Sakura, its our two-year anniversary. Are you sure you don't want me to get you anything? No dinner, or shopping? Girls like shopping." Sasuke sat beside Sakura._

"_INO likes shopping. C'mon, Sasuke-kun, it's better to have a date at home—no people, just the two of us…" Sakura smiled and let her lips touch her boyfriend's cheek. "Now, how about that horror movie…"_

"_I am not going to watch a horror movie." Sasuke grunted._

"_What? You scared?" Sakura smirked evilly at the onyx-eyed boy._

"_Oh, don't turn the whole thing on me, Sakura. You're gone be begging for your mommy when a zombie comes out." Sasuke smirked once more._

"_I AM NOT A SCAREDY-CAT! I'll prove it to you!" Sakura got up and put in a DVD of a horror film._

"_Tch. Whatever." Sasuke decided to play along._

-x-

Ah, I was hell scared, all right. [I'll strangle you if you laugh, so don't bother! You too, Naruto.]

-x-

"_OHMYGOD, SASUKE! MAKE IT STOP!" Sakura said, her eyes wide with fear. "TURN THE TV OFF!"_

"_Why? You were the one who wanted to watch this." Sasuke was enjoying the fact that Sakura was clinging on to him like there was no more tomorrow—hands around his neck, Sakura was sitting on Sasuke, her head pressed to his chest._

"_SASUKE-KUN! I DON'T WANT TO FREAKING WATCH IT ANYMORE!" Fear was obvious in her voice. She was close to tears._

"_Tch. Told you so." Sasuke said as he pressed the red 'off' button on the DVD player's remote._

"_Thank you, Sasuke-kun." Sakura was trembling. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh._

"_You were scared." Sasuke grinned. Sakura shot him an evil look._

"_Don't tell anyone!" Sakura was blushing madly._

"_Only if you kiss me." Sasuke smirked. Sakura knelt on the sofa, her legs on each side of Sasuke's body, and kissed him passionately. His hands were locked around her waist, hers entangled in his soft, black hair._

"_There." Sakura smiled. "Happy?"_

"_Nah." Sasuke looked at her straight in the eyes. "More."_

-x-

Who would've thought a horror film would turn you on? [Naruto, please contain your laughter.] Now, that isn't the only reason why I'm rambling on this February 14 event. What happened after that was the fun part.

I got something in my room, right? And you decided to follow me. You locked the door [Kakashi-sensei! Stop smirking at me!] and kissed me.

-x-

_Sakura was going through her things on her desk. She was trying to look for her gift for Sasuke—it was a song. She was going to play it on the piano for him._

"_Daaaaaang! Where the heck is it?" Sakura gritted her teeth._

"_Where's what, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, locking the door._

"_EEP!" Sakura blushed and turned to look at Sasuke. "N-nothing, I, uh… What are you doing here? You know dad doesn't allow boys inside my room!"_

"_Hmm, well, your dad isn't here, is he?" Sasuke walked closer._

"_Why did you lock the door?" Sakura blushed more._

"_Hn. No reason." He stopped in front of Sakura and gave her a breathtaking kiss. Small moans escaped from Sakura's lips as his tongue clashed with hers._

"_Sasuke—mmph—what the—mmmph!" Her words were muffled by his lips. Her face was so red at the moment. She tried pushing him off. He fell towards her bed and brought her with him._

"_I love you, Sakura-chan…" Sakura flinched at the return of the suffix. Her face turned redder._

"_S-sasuke-kun, I love you too." Sakura smiled. Somehow, she was starting to like the idea of her and Sasuke on her bed… Hugging… Kissing…_

"_Now, where was I?" Sasuke then placed his lips on hers and kissed her hotly. Sakura's arms made their way around his neck, deepening the kiss. Sasuke's hand were inside her shirt, touching her bare back._

"_Mm, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura said. Her voice motivated him, so his lips clashed with hers once more._

-x-

[I swear, Kakashi-sensei! NOTHING HAPPENED!]

Well, yeah. I will never forget our first hot make-out session on my bed. We still had all our clothes on, to yours [and Kakashi-sensei's] dismay. We fell asleep after a few minutes, and we woke up at six in the morning. We missed dinner, for pete's sake! And we missed Glee!

Our parents never found out [our parents would've gone insane]. It's our dirty little secret, and I'll keep it that way.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

**February 14, 4:00 PM.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic.**

**KiiroIka.**

_So many things can happen at a certain time._

I do not own Naruto.

-x-

February 14, 4:00 PM

We were 24, and you did it again! You freaking embarrassed me—same time, same place! You idiot, you repeated the same scene all over again, knowing that it would totally piss me off [Yes, Naruto. It _did_ piss me off a bit]. But it was sweet. Instead of a necklace [which I'm still wearing, by the way], it was a diamond-studded engagement ring [which I'm also still wearing].

-x-

_It was just another Valentine's day for Konoha. The long-lasting town couple were having a small date inside Starbucks. Sakura was having a Banana Mocha Frappucino, while Sasuke just had coffee._

"_Sasuke-kun," Sakura blushed, "I've been thinking, since we've been together for a few months…" Sasuke gazed at her, his cheeks slightly red for a reason only he knew at that moment._

"_Sakura…" He said, sipping on his coffee. "I… have to do something."_

"_WHAT?" Sakura's eyes widened. They were on a date, and he has to do something? He hasn't even uttered a simple 'I love you' all day long._

"_I said, I have to do something… NOW." Sasuke stood up, his hair covering her face._

"_Hey, now, hold on! Were on a date, and it's Valentine's day, and you haven't even said a single 'I love you' to me! What's wrong?" Sakura tried to keep herself calm._

"_Hn." Sasuke was already towering in front of her, causing some people to stare._

"_Don't you 'hn' me, Sasuke! I swear—"_

"_Sakura Haruno, I…" He was kneeling in front of her—just like 8 years ago—holding out a small black box. He raised his head and looked at her lovingly in the eyes._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura's eyes widened with happiness. The whole Starbucks was staring at them once again._

"_Sakura, I…" Sasuke tried to say the words. He was blushing madly, and his stuttering suddenly became more obvious than the shy Hinata's._

"_YES!" Sakura's eyes poured out tears of happiness as she tackled her fiancé to the ground, kissing him in the process. The whole Starbucks cheered. "YES, YES, YES! I LOVE YOU, SASUKE UCHIHA!"_

"_S-sakura…" Sasuke stuttered, not knowing what to say. He was too happy for words, heck to happy to push her off and make her wear the engagement ring. "I… I love you, too."_

-x-

You, Sasuke-kun, were so cute that time—stuttering and blushing [yes, I have every right to smirk. C'mon, Naruto, only I'm allowed to do that]. I couldn't believe the almighty Sasuke Uchiha was at a total loss for words.

Ha-ha. Anyways, after that, the embarrassing part happened.

This one's the crowd favorite.

-x-

_The crowd cheered. Sakura was lying on top of Sasuke, kissing him sweetly, tears pouring down her cheeks._

"_Sakura…" He said, the blush not leaving his cheeks. "You're heavy."_

"_Huh?" Sakura looked around and saw everybody snickering at the position they were in right now. Her eyes widened. "OHMYGOD!"_

_And she hit Sasuke in the head._

"_What the heck?" Sasuke moaned._

"_I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID IT AGAIN!" Sakura raised her arms. "WHY DO YOU HAVE TO EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT, MAKING ME TACKLE YOU!"_

_Sasuke laughed at his new fiancée's action. Typical Sakura._

"_I can't believe you! Same time, same place!" Sakura laughed as she got up. "And this time, you made me tackle you to the ground."_

"_I love you that way." Sasuke kissed her cheek. "So, marry me?"_

"_Do I have to answer again?" Sakura giggled, not minding the fact that a lot of people were watching._

"_Well, do you want the ring?" Sasuke smiled, kneeled again and held up the diamond ring. Sakura grinned and wore the ring, and they walked out of Starbucks, happy and more in love than ever._

-x-

We told our parents, and we made sure it was in your house so they wouldn't scream loud again. It was a brilliant idea, because our mothers' screams almost made my ears explode. They cried—harder than I did, actually—and started making preparations right away. Oh, and everybody loved the fact that I actually tackled you. Told you it was a crowd fave.

-x-


	6. Chapter 6

**February 14, 4:00 PM.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic.**

**KiiroIka.**

_So many things can happen at a certain time._

I do not own Naruto.

-x-

February 14, 4:00 PM

You insisted that the wedding be exactly 1 year after. Seriously, 1 year was so long, you know? We finished preparing 2 months before the wedding! I was so luck my wedding gown still fit me, or I would've punched you on the face [Yes, Kakashi-sensei, I do love Sasuke-kun very much].

-x-

_Church bells rang as the day of Konoha's favorite couple's wedding is here. Hinata continued playing the piano, accompanied by Naruto's guitar. Sasuke, dressed in a sleek, all white tuxedo and blue tie, was waiting in the front, alongside his happy parents. Mikoto, dressed in an elegant white gown, couldn't stop crying._

"_Mom…" Sasuke rubbed her back._

_The crowd gasped as the church door opened, revealing the silhouette of Sasuke's bride. The guests started cheering as the figure stepped forward…_

_And tripped._

"_Aw, c'mon!" He heard her say. "My wedding day and I trip?" The church erupted into laughter. Ino rushed to her side._

"_Oh, forehead, I could tell this day will be really memorable for you!" The blonde best friend, dressed in a white dress that stopped just above her knee, grinned._

"_Pig." Sakura pouted. Despite her being 25, she still acted like a child._

"_Forehead." Ino pouted back._

_The two stood there for a moment and burst out crying._

"_You better not forget me!" Ino cried and hugged her best friend._

"_You better not forget _me_!" Sakura cried and hugged her back. Everybody awed._

"_H-hey, don't have too much fun with Sasuke." Ino laughed. "Hanging out with me is better than having sex with him, I bet."_

"_I heard that." Sasuke said. Guests laughed at this awkward wedding._

"_Pig, you're holding me up!" Sakura laughed, walking forward again._

"_Don't trip!" Ino smiled._

-x-

Ha, Sasuke, you were jealous of Ino [yes, I am smirking].

Anyways, I was crying the whole ceremony—I was just too happy! From beginning to end, I was crying! Heck, when I woke up, I was crying. I was just that happy, Sasuke-kun. I was that happy.

Well, that wasn't the only thing that happened that day. Our mom's kept screaming "Nine months!" during the reception [Naruto and Kakashi-sensei remembers it well].

-x-

"_I want little Uchihas running around the household in nine months!" Mikoto stated. Fugaku rolled his eyes._

"_They won't be able to run as soon as they're born, okaa-san." Itachi sweatdropped._

"_Yes, Mikoto's right." Kumiko, Sakura's mom, agreed. "I want a grandkid in 9 months!"_

"_November!" Mikoto squealed._

"_Moooom…" Sakura and Sasuke facepalmed. Their mothers sure were crazy about kids._

"_Ne, I can't help but agree with them!" Naruto popped out of nowhere._

"_Yes, nine months. You could get started tonight." Kakashi added. The guests laughed as Sakura beat Sasuke to the punch—literally._

"_Sakura-chan! That hurts!"_

"_That's no way to treat your sensei!"_

"_Keep your mouths shut!"_

-x-

Neh, we followed them anyway. Hey, who would've thought that we'd end up sleeping together that night [Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, you wouldn't want another punch, wouldn't you?]

-x-

"_Your mom really is persistent on us having sex o the first night of our marriage." Sakura sweatdropped as the saw their master bed room filled with roses and candles._

"_Your mom was really persistent, too." Sasuke chuckled._

"_We're actually married, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura smiled._

"_Don't tell me you're going cry again." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Sakura giggled and held back the tears._

"_I… I think I am…" She laughed as she wiped her tears away._

"_Well, let me take caure of that, miss Sakura…" He lifted her and whispered to her ear. "…Uchiha."_

_He threw her on the bed, making the rose petals bounce on the air. Sakura laughed as Sasuke went on top of her and started to tickle her._

"_Sa-sasuke-k-un! S-s-top—AH—stop!" She laughed. "Y-you're g-g-g-onna—AH—make m-me cry h-h-harder!"_

"_Nyaha, I'm not stopping." Sasuke playfully stuck his tongue out and continued to tickle Sakura._

"_I-if th-th-that's-s the cas-se…" Sakura's hands landed on Sasuke's sides and she started to tickle back. He froze and started to laugh._

"_I-Im stopping! S-s-stop! Ah—sto-op! S-s-sakura—argh!" Sasuke laughed. Sakura smirked in victory and stopped._

-x-

Oooh, Sasuke-kun's ticklish! I bet Naruto didn't get to see that happy, childish side of you, did he [Ha-ha, sucks for you, Naruto]?

Oh, here's my favorite part. The part where we consider what okaa-san, Mikoto-san, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei have been saying.

And this is where I start to find out if sex with you _is_ better than hanging out with Ino.

-x-

_The two kicked off their shoes and took off some of their clothing. Sasuke was left only in his pants and undershirt while Sakura was left only in her dress._

"_Uh, what now?" Sakura asked, still panting. Sasuke pushed her to the bed ans kissed her passionately._

"_How about we do what our mom's told us to do?" Sasuke whispered in a low, tempting voice, his lips forming a lustful smile._

"_Mhm, and why that?" Sakura raised a brow, teasing him a little._

"_Why not?" Sasuke left a trail of kisses down her neck, earning a soft moan from the pinkette._

"_S-sasuke-kun… Mmm…" She smiled. She leveled her head with his and kissed his nose. "I can't let you have all the fun, can I?"_

"_Ooh, I like." Sasuke smirked and kissed her lovingly. Their tongues clashed as Sasuke began unzipping Sakura's dress. She pushed him off._

"_What?" He asked, his face a bit disappointed._

"_Who gave you permission to unzip my wedding dress, hm?" Sakura smirked._

"_I don't need permission, Sa-ku-ra."_

_Oh, the way he said her name made her shiver._

"_What if I said you need permission, Sa-su-ke."_

_The way she mimicked him did not only make him shiver, it turned him on._

"_I will have you by the end of the night, Sakura." He took off his shirt slowly, making emerald eyes grow wide. "You will beg for me."_

"_How about you beg for me?" Sakura flashed a deviously sexy smile._

"_Not going to happen." Sasuke pushed her back to the bed._

"_We'll see, Sasuke-_sama_," She purred as she traced her finger on Sasuke's neck, turning him on evern more. "We'll see…"_

_This was going to be one heck of a night._

-x-

Ah, that night was unforgettable. It was both our first time, and it was amazing [no, Naruto, I am not giving you details on how "big" Sasuke was]. Personally, I liked it because of the part you begged me to take my underwear off [yes, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke begged]. I felt like a vixen! Ha-ha, in the end, I was being called "-sama," not you [yes, Naruto, Sasuke-kun was _that_ desperate].

Ha, that February 14 event is my favorite [yes, Sasuke, I am becoming more and more like you by smirking a lot].

And, yes, with a different kind of high, sex with you _way _better than hanging out with Ino [nobody tell her I said that].

-x-


	7. Chapter 7

**February 14, 4:00 PM.**

**A SasuSaku Fanfic.**

**KiiroIka.**

_So many things can happen at a certain time._

I do not own Naruto.

-x-

February 14, 4:00 PM

Well, not exactly nine months, but, yeah.

After a year, we had our first baby.

-x-

"_Oh my God, Okaa-chan… M-mikoto-san…" Sakura's knuckles turned white as she felt her water break._

"_Is it time?" Mikoto's eyes widened._

"_Oh my, call Tsunade!" Kumiko panicked._

"_S-sasuke!" Sakura screamed in pain. Good thing she's been staying in the hospital for two days—she had a few false alarms already. "Oh m-my, S-SASUKE-E!"_

"_I'm here!" Tsunade entered the room, accompanied by Shizune and other nurses and doctors._

"_Oh my God, shit, ARRGH!" Sakura screamed more. "WHERE THE H-HEL IS SA-AAH-SUKE-EH? A-ARRGH!"_

-x-

Oh, I was freaking out, all right.

-x-

_Ring, ring!_

"_Hello, Uchiha corporation, who are you—"_

"NARUTO-KUN, GIVE ME SASUKE!"_ Mikoto yelled._

"_E-eh, y-yes ma'am!" Naruto called Sasuke. "TEME! Your mom's—"_

"_Okaa-san." Sasuke picked up the other phone._

"Y-YOU ID-D-DIOT! A-ARGH, SHIT, S-S-SASUKE, C-COME H-HERE!" _Sakura yelled in pain._

"_Sakura, what—" Sasuke asked, wide-eyed._

"I'M G-GIVING BIRTH D-D-DAMMIT! A-AAAAHH!" _Sakura screamed once more. Before she could say a word, Sasuke was out of the office, running to the hospital._

_Literally._

"_I'M A DAD!" The now out-of-character Sasuke smiled as dashed throught the sidewalk, receiving a bunch of 'Congratulations' and 'Good luck's along the way._

"_Daddy's coming!" He grinned, despite knocking over a crate of tomatoes on the side walk. "Daddy's com—"_

_BANG._

-x-

So many things happened that day.

So many mixed emotions welled up inside me.

But one thing's for sure.

I cried more than I thought I could that that day.

-x-

"_Sakura, congratulations! It's a lovely baby boy!" Tsunade cheered, handing over the little bundle of joy._

"_He looks like… Sasuke!" Kumiko cried tears of joy as the baby opened his eyes._

"_Where is he, by the way?" Sakura frowned a bit._

"_He's on his way, I think." Mikoto placed a finger on her chin. "He better be!"_

_Suddenly, Itachi slammed the door open, tears streaming down his eyes._

"_Itachi-kun, what—" Sakura started to ask, but was cut off by Itachi._

-x-

That very moment Itachi spoke, my newfound happiness was immediately washed away.

-x-

"_Wh-what?" Mikoto spoke first, her body shaking._

"_Sasuke's… Dead." Itachi repeated once more, his eyes downcast._

"_N-no…" Sakura finally spoke. "N-no! NO NO NO!" She cried harder. As if knowing what's going on, the baby cried with her._

"_Turn the TV on." Jun, Sakura's dad, entered the room, his eyes watery. "Sasuke's on the news."_

_They turned the TV on, and was immediately greeted by the scene of Sasuke's death._

"As you can all see here, while Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, was running towards the hospital to see his wife and their newborn baby, he was shot, straight in the chest." _The reporter told. Sakura cried harder. Mikoto was on her knees. Itachi was crying beside his mother. Jun and Kumiko were silently crying by the door._

"_T-take me to him!" Sakura cried._

"_Sakura, under these circumstances, you can't—" Tsunade tried her best to be strong for Sakura._

"_I DON'T GIVE A DAMN SHIT IF I JUST GAVE BIRTH, I JUST WANT TO SEE SASUKE!" She yelled. Tsunade gave a look at the baby, who was already sleeping. Sakura kissed his forehead._

"_Sasuke… Your name… Will be Sasuke." Sakura said as she handed him to the nurse. "Take care of him while I'm gone." Sakura struggled to get up, despite the pain._

"_Sakura… I'll get you a wheelchair. He's probably in the emergency room right now." Tsunade looked at Shizune, who was already out of the room._

_Kakashi entered, a few minutes after Shizune left._

"_He's in the ER. Naruto and Fugaku-san are already there." He said, his exposed eye watery. He turned to Mikoto, Itachi and Sakura. "I'm sorry…"_

-x-

I didn't care if I had your blood all over my face.

I didn't care if you were already dead, I still hugged you.

-x-

"_Sasuke-kun! Please!" Sakura cried, her face stained with Sasuke's blood after hugging him. "S-say something!"_

"_T-teme, c'mon! D-don't leave me here!" Naruto cried with Sakura. "I-I'm not even married yet! D-dude, don't f-freaking do this!"_

_Everybody was hoping for a sign of life, but there was none._

_Fugaku was already making funeral arrangements, alongside Mikoto and Itachi. Sakura wasn't allowed to go out of the hospital at first, but she insisted that she stay overnight at Sasuke's wake, leaving baby Sasuke under Tsunade's care. Naruto and Kakashi were there to stay overnight with her._

"_Sasuke-kun…" Sakura looked at Sasuke's lifeless body. She could stand, as long as she was held up by someone. At this case, it was Naruto helping her. "Neh, I hope you won't mind, but I named the baby after you."_

_Naruto held back his tears._

_Kakashi frowned._

_It was all too sad._

"_He looks like you, too." Sakura smiled._

"_It would remind me that every day, you're still with me."_

-x-

Today, it's February fourteen, already exactly 4:00 PM. one year since you died, also one year since baby Sasuke was born, two years since we got married and had our first sex, three years since you proposed to me in Starbucks, nine years since we had our first hot make-out session, eleven years since you asked me to be your girlfriend, and, when we had our first kiss, twenty years since our first date and twenty-one years since we first met.

Yes, Sasuke-kun, every year, I'll be sitting here in front of your grave, recalling all our February fourteen moments. And I'm sure every year, you'll be here, listening.

Tonight we'll be having Sasuke's birthday. Ino took him out to buy his gift. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei and I are here, just to drop by [Naruto says it's his turn to blab about his new wife. Kakashi-sensei's still reading that porno book of his—the hell].

Oh well, I have to go and prepare for the party. But don't worry, I'll visit you as much as I can. Wait for me, okay?

I love you, Sasuke-kun.

-x-


End file.
